The present invention relates to improvements in spring construction, and especially to bedding springs for use in mattress and/or mattress base construction, or the like.
Numerous forms of bedding springs are known according to the prior art. However, many examples of springs according to the prior art give unsatisfactory performance, are not adaptable for alternative light-/medium-/heavy-duty bedding construction and/or for alternative budget or premium markets. In many cases, completely different types of springs are specified for different types of bedding/mattress construction and/or for different priced market sectors.
Some forms of prior art bedding springs are not conducive to economical mass production and/or are not suitable for economical bedding or mattress construction. The bedding manufacturing industry is very competitive and very cost sensitive.
A further disadvantage of known bedding springs are that in order to achieve different spring heights or resilience levels, different thicknesses of spring wire must be used. Having to change from one type of wire to another increases manufacture time and cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of spring suitable for use in bedding manufacture which overcomes or at the least minimises the prior art problems referred to above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved form of spring suitable for use in bedding construction which at the very least provides consumers and bedding manufacturers with an alternative choice to prior art spring and bedding manufacture.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved form of spring suitable for use in bedding construction which is able to achieve a variety of spring resiliences using the same thickness of wire.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved form of spring suitable for use in bedding construction which is suitable for use with a variety of thicknesses of mattress using the same thickness of wire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bedding spring of variable construction to satisfy the variable requirements of the market as to end product function and/or quality.
It is vet a further object of this invention to provide mattresses, mattress-bases and other forms of bedding or the like which include springs of the form as herein described in their construction.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following further but non-limiting, disclosure of the invention.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a spring suitable for use in bedding construction, including mattresses, mattress-bases and the like, which in front elevation has a nominal inverted-U construction or profile with two depending spaced-apart leg portions joined together at their upper end by a bight portion which in plan view extends diagonally from the front edge of one said leg portion to the rear edge of the adjacent or other leg portion, wherein the one said leg portion in end elevation has generally M-shaped (or W-shaped) profile rotated through 90xc2x0 and said other leg portion has a generally M-shaped (or W-shaped) profile rotated through 90xc2x0 but in the opposite direction to the direction of rotation of the first or one said leg portion, wherein said spring is of unitary or contiguous construction, and wherein each said leg portion includes at least one coil spring in its construction, preferably located at one or more bight portions of the M- or W-profile, and wherein each coil spring may comprise one or a plurality of coils.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mattress, mattress-base or other form of bedding or the like having a frame which includes a plurality of springs of the above type in its construction.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provide a spring suitable for use in bedding construction, including mattresses, mattress-bases and the like including at least one leg, at least one upper foot, at least one lower foot and at least one coil spring wherein said at least one leg links said at least one upper foot to said at least one lower foot and includes said at least one coil spring at some point along its length.
Preferably said at least one coil spring has an axis of rotation which is substantially perpendicular to the plane of orientation of said at least one leg.
Preferably said at least one coil spring includes at least one 360 degree turn.
Preferably said at least one coil spring is located at the junction between said at least one leg and said at least one upper foot.
Preferably said at least one coil spring is located at the junction between said at least one leg and said at least one lower foot.
Preferably said at least one coil spring is located on said at least one leg at a point substantially midway between the upper foot and the lower foot.
Preferably said at least one leg has a profile including at least one peak or trough.
Preferably said at least one leg has a profile including a series of peaks and troughs.
Preferably said series of peaks and troughs forms a generally zig-zag shaped profile.
Preferably said at least one leg includes at least one coil spring located at one or more of the peaks or troughs.
Preferably said at least one leg has one peak or trough and has a generally V-shaped (or U-shaped) profile.
Preferably said at least one leg includes one coil spring located at the peak or trough of its V-shaped (or U-shaped) profile.
Preferably said at least one leg includes a first coil spring located at the junction between said at least one leg and said at least one upper foot and a second coil spring located at the junction between said at least one leg and said at least one lower foot.
Preferably including a third coil spring located at the peak or trough of said at least one leg.
Preferably said at least one upper foot includes at least one kink at some point-along its length to prevent movement of said spring when fixed to a body of a mattress.
Preferably said at least one lower foot includes at least one kink at its free end to prevent movement of said spring, when fixed to a main framing of a mattress.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a spring substantially as described here including a first leg, a first upper foot, a first lower foot, a second leg, a second upper foot, a second lower foot, at least one coil spring and linking means wherein said first leg links said first upper foot to said first lower foot and includes at least one coil spring at some point along its length, and wherein said second lea links said second upper foot to said second lower foot and includes at least one coil spring at some point along its length, and wherein said linking means links said first upper foot to said second upper foot.
Preferably said first leg, first upper foot, and first: lower foot have substantially the same shape as said second leg, second upper foot, and second lower foot.
Preferably said linking means links a toe of said first upper foot to a toe of said second upper foot.
Preferably said linking means links the toe of said first upper foot to the toe of said second upper foot so that said first leg, first upper foot, and first lower foot are oriented at approximately 180 degrees relative to said second leg, second upper foot, and second lower foot.
Preferably said linking means extends substantially diagonally from the toe of said first upper foot to the toe of said second upper foot.
Preferably said spring is of unitary or contiguous construction.
Preferably said spring is made from a single piece of wire or similar material.